


What do you do with a fire god out on the open ocean?

by sunshinestealer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ;_;, M/M, SHE HAS A PET PIG AND MAKO WOULD HAVE A PET PIG, also jamie is like a fire god and being on the high seas is dangerous for him, dudes its just a moana au, forever annoyed that pua didn't get to go on high seas adventures with moana and maui, heihei was cute tho, honestly, it mirrors canon, jamie as maui, mako as moana, so mako is protective even tho jamie is a little shit, yes mako as moana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Answer 1: Push him into the ocean to snuff his annoying ass out of existenceAnswer 2: Begrudgingly keep him with you on this quest because you really need to bring him to an island in order to fulfil a prophecy because of chosen one bullshit that nobody else on the island can do





	What do you do with a fire god out on the open ocean?

"Hey, hey. Human. Wake up."

The fire god's warm hand caressed the cheek of the Ocean's chosen one. Jamie had sensed his presence the moment Mako set foot on this island, too dangerous for humans to ever think of coming near or worse, settling upon. There were geysers and hot springs that travelled beneath the ground and would swallow up settlements. Not to mention the active volcanoes and the deity of this place was a capricious god of fire and lava with tattoos of flame. The most dangerous of them all, who needed more placating than most. Fawkes.

Fawkes had had a conversation with the Ocean the evening he had found the human unconscious, curled up on the black sand beach, with the remnants of a canoe nearby. 

The evening was the best time for their conversation - especially with Jamie's... somewhat  _icy_ relationship with the Moon Goddess. He was much less powerful here, and it was a show of bravery that he even dared to come near the water at all.

The Ocean had raised a wave to the god of the island, as if bringing him a gift, maintaining a careful distance. Almost like a human offering a gift and then running away from the shrine. One splash and the god would be shrieking in agony, and would probably activate several volcanoes in the surrounding region out of revenge. That was always the trouble with the younger gods. They were less predictable, far more impetuous and not realising how precious humans were, and how a little kindness from the gods could go a long way.

"Alright, Ocean?" Fawkes had said, crossing his arms. His form was made up of volcanic ash, with fissures of orange criss-crossing him in rough geometric patterns and a flaming head of hair. Despite this, he had a relatively humanoid appearance compared to his image in the canon of stories passed from island to island - that was, in the form of a large rat who played tricks on the other gods.

The Ocean moved back, almost shyly.

"I know, ya don't speak. How're we supposed to have a conversation, then?" The fire god shrugged and lowered his temperature so he could pick up the prone human and drag him away from the shore breaks. Well. He was heavy, but Fawkes managed, wincing at the odd drips of water from the human's hair onto his form, which instantly hissed into steam. 

"Look at this guy! You really think he's the Chosen One?"

The Ocean nodded decisively, one watery tendril gesturing to... oh  _crikey_. A hook carved with intricate symbols known only to the gods . Mako had actually inherited it from his mother's line, but the fact that he could wield it...

"How'd a human get one of them things?" Jamie said, incredulous.

The Ocean offered what could be construed as a slight shrug, then receded.

He sighed, taking the big lug and pulling him back away from the tide, quickly taking the hook with him. It crackled in his hand with just that  _raw_ energy... but Fawkes knew that if he even attempted to tap into its power, the Ocean would snuff him out with a tidal wave. 

He grumbled, having to shift his form so he'd actually have the strength to drag the human far enough away. He wasn't quite sure how to awaken unconscious humans - but all in good time, he thought - and went away to gather some food for the human. At least they should start things off on the right foot. Capricious and violent trickster god or no, if this human had found his island (albeit with the Ocean's help), he wanted to be a good host. 


End file.
